This invention relates to a facsimile transmission/reception method and apparatus using a common bus in an office automation system, and in detail to a facsimile transmission/reception method and apparatus using a single common bus for transmitting and receiving data and control signals to be interfaced with the outer devices.
The conventional facsimile transmission/reception circuitry is shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, and comprises a central processing unit 10 for controlling the overall operations and an operation panel unit 20 operating in response to the central control.
The central processing unit comprises a microprocessor 11, a decoder 12 for receiving and decoding the output address signals of the microprocessor, a flip-flop 14 synchronized by the decoding signal from the decoder for applying a key scanning input signal, a flip-flop 15 synchronized by the decoding signal from the decoder for controlling a liquid crystal display 21 of the operation panel unit 20 and a flip-flop 16 also synchronized by the decoding signal of the decoder for controlling a light emitting diode 22.
In operation, the microprocessor 11 delivers processed signals onto a data base,causing the flip-flop 13 to generate a key scanning output signal which is delivered through the flip-flop 14 back to the data bus for recognition by the microprocessor. After the microprocessor thus loads the data onto the data bus, the decoder selects the flip-flops 15 or 16 for operating the liquid crystal display 21 and the light emitting diode 22.